


I could be the man who grows old with you

by fersurebud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adam Sandler as a love language, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Like cotton candy level fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersurebud/pseuds/fersurebud
Summary: Feeling his palms sweating, Auston wiped his hands on his jeans for what had to be the tenth time. He paced the living room making sure everything was in its place. Flower bouquet? Check. Takeout from Mitch’s favourite Chinese place? Check. Costco sized bag of skittles for dessert? Check. Johnsson’s guitar? Check. He’d even lit candles. Who was the romantic one now Mitch!?
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	I could be the man who grows old with you

**Author's Note:**

> One day I remembered Auston’s love of Adam Sandler and came to the realization he’s likely seen The Wedding Singer and knows the words to [I wanna grow grow old with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1A_X8VMIqU) and reader, I spiraled 
> 
> thank you everyone who encouraged this nonsense
> 
> unbeta’d — all mistakes are my own

“You’re not really the most romantic guy, eh?”

“Fuck you too Mitch.”

“No, like it’s fine. I mean I’m romantic enough for the both of us for sure.”

Mitch was perched on Auston’s kitchen island, watching as Auston tidied the dishes from their dinner. Mitch had surprised Auston with takeout from his favourite burger place just outside the city which, Auston supposed, would be considered romantic.

He racked his brain trying to think of the most romantic thing he’d done in the three years they’d been dating and was embarrassingly drawing a blank. Auston knew he was thoughtful and caring but straight up romantic? Like candles and roses and shit? That was the complete opposite of Auston. Despite what his wardrobe may imply, he wasn’t an extravagant guy. He liked to stay lowkey and pretty chill, even when it came to his love life. Mitch never seemed to mind, at least he never said anything — until now.

Nothing ever seemed to bother Mitch. That was one of the things Auston loved about him. He allowed himself to be upset but didn’t dwell. He’d say what had to be said and move on.

Contract talks? “No point stressing,” Mitch had told Auston the previous summer, “I want to be a Leaf so I’m going to be a Leaf.”

On ice slumps? “I’m a fucking good hockey player bud,” Mitch had laughed as Auston tried to be a supportive boyfriend, “I’ll be tearing it again in no time.”

Fucking troll for a coach? “I’ll be here a hell of a lot longer than him,” Mitch had sneered, wiping the last tears from his eyes.

So, Auston didn’t think he had to worry about the romance comment. Mitch was just making an observation. A kind of rude observation, but whatever. That, however, didn’t keep him from tossing and turning all night, desperately trying to think of a way to prove he _was_ romantic, god damn it.

***

“Do you think I’m romantic?” Auston asked Willy at lunch the next day after practice.

“No,” Willy replied, not looking up from his phone.

“Oh come on, at least think about it for a second?” Auston grumbled, poking sadly at his pad thai.

“I don’t have to,” Willy shrugged, “because you’re not romantic. It's fine, some people aren’t. Kappy isn’t at all. He thought The Keg was a great place for an anniversary dinner.”

“It’s not?”

Willy snorted. “Me on the other hand? Romantic as _fuck_. I remember for our 14 month anniversary I got this gorgeous bouquet of —“

“Your _what_ anniversary?”

“Are you really one to judge here Auston?”

“K shutting up.”

Auston listened as Willy rambled on and on about the different things he’d done for Kappy: from buying suits that would compliment his skin tone to covering every inch of their bedroom in rose petals to renting out the entirety of Alo for their first anniversary. He couldn’t help but wonder what Kappy thought of these gestures. Maybe Willy just liked giving gifts? He vaguely remembered a quiz one of his exes had made him take about love languages. Something about gifts, service, talking, touching, and what was the last one … time?

For the life of him he could not remember what his love language was but he would bet his contract that Willy’s was something to do with gifts. Providing physical proof of his affection, tokens of appreciation, reminders of how important Kappy was to him — how much he thought of him shining through in the gifts he gave.

Auston wondered what Mitch’s love language was. Touch probably. The kid was fucking clingy. He’d curl up against Auston’s side as soon as they sat down on the couch. He’d squeeze past Auston in the kitchen, trailing his fingers across Auston’s back. Mitch was always brushing Auston’s hair out of his face or bumping their shoulders together while walking through the parking garage or even just straight out hugging him, whenever possible. Mitch loved to touch, to explore, and to feel. Auston was sure he knew his body better than he did himself.

Before Mitch, Auston didn’t like to be touched — liked his space and keeping people at arm's length. That wasn’t possible with Mitch and Auston didn’t find he minded it too much.

“Are you even listening to me?” Willy asked, forcing Auston out of his thoughts, which were becoming progressively more x-rated.

“Honestly Will, I tuned out the 3rd time you mentioned rose petals.” He stole a spring roll from Willy’s plate, popping it in his mouth. “Do you have a guy for that? Like if I check your speed dial right now will there be a rose petal hookup?”

Willy threw his napkin at him.

***

“So taking care of you when you’re injured isn’t romantic? All that through sickness and in health bullshit?” Auston asked that night as he watched Mitch play Fortnite. Auston was stretched out on the couch, feet on Mitch’s lap. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he loved to watch Mitch play, well, anything.

In the glow of the tv, his face looked angelic. His hair was falling into his eyes, which were set and determined. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, face scrunched up in concentration. Auston felt his heart flutter. He was really head over heels for this idiot.

“I mean, I guess,” Mitch responded, eyes not leaving the screen where something had just blown up. “Would make you a pretty shit boyfriend if you just let me suffer though. Like is it romantic or is it just being a decent per— FRED WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?”

Auston ducked as Mitch’s controller went flying past his head.

***

“I can’t believe no one else wanted to watch this with us!”

Auston was lounging in Mo’s bed, watching The Wedding Singer, as Mo searched his bags for the chips he’d smuggled past JT. Mitch had gone for lunch with some of the guys to a fancy salad place JT had found on the plane. Auston smiled to himself as he imagined Mitch’s reaction to the very green menu.

“I know, fuckin’ kids don’t appreciate the classics. Hey, stop thinking about Mitch. Heads up!” Mo said, tossing the Doritos to Auston.

“How'd you know what I was thinking about?”

“You get the same dumb look on your face every time you think about Mitch. Scooch over.”

”Pretty sure i don’t.”

“Pretty sure you do, now hand those over.”

Mo clambered into bed, snagging the chips out of Auston’s hands.

As Adam Sandler rushed to the airport to stop Drew Barrymore from marrying the asshole, Auston turned to Mo.

“Do you think I’m romantic?”

“Are you trying to make a move on me Tony,” Mo chuckled, “because I’ll beat your ass on Mitch’s behalf.”

“No, you idiot. I just, I dunno, Mitch said I wasn’t romantic and I don’t know if I should be worried and like you’re older and —“

“Aw am I your new Marleau?” Mo laughed, elbowing Auston in the ribs. “Coming to me for fatherly advice on how to woo your boyfriend?”

Auston glared at the tv, trying not to crack a smile as Mo cackled beside him.

“Shut up old man.”

“Should I bring Spezza in? We can give you both the birds and the bees talk?”

“I’m done talking to you.”

“Whatever you say buddy,” Mo grinned, digging back into the Doritos beside him.

Auston tried to ignore Mo as Adam Sandler serenaded the plane, but once he got going, he couldn’t stop.

“See _that’s_ romantic,” Auston said. “I’m nothing like that! I’d never be able to sing in front of a whole fucking plane.”

“Auston, no one’s asking you to sing on a plane.”

“But what if someone did?”

Mo turned to face Auston, face serious but his eyes were sympathetic. “Auston, Mitch is very happy with you. I know it’s hard to tell because he always seems happy, but it’s true. He looks at you like the sun shines out of your fucking ass and he doesn’t need you to serenade him on a plane. Mitch doesn’t want all that. He wants you.”

“You're right,” Auston mumbled as Mo clapped him on the back, turning back to watch the last few minutes of the movie. Dad talk over.

Auston knew all those things. He knew Mitch didn’t want these things, but fuck, he wanted to surprise him just once. If Adam Sandler could fucking do it in this dumb movie, he could — wait.

“HA! I’ve got it!” Auston yelled, causing Mo to jump so hard he fell off the bed.

Auston rushed to Johnsson’s room, only feeling slightly bad he seemed to have woken him from his pregame nap.

“You still have that guitar right?”

“Yeah. What time is it?” Johnsson asked groggily.

“When we get back to Toronto I need your help.”

“Whatever you say bud,” Johnsson grumbled into his pillow.

***

The last time Auston felt this nervous had to have been before Game 7. Mitch had said he was on his way back from lunch with Barrie about 30 minutes ago which meant he should be walking through the door anytime now.

Feeling his palms sweating, Auston wiped his hands on his jeans for what had to be the tenth time. He paced the living room making sure everything was in its place. Flower bouquet? Check. Takeout from Mitch’s favourite Chinese place? Check. Costco sized bag of skittles for dessert? Check. Johnsson’s guitar? Check. He’d even lit candles — fucking _candles_. Who was the romantic one now Mitch!?

He jumped as he heard Mitch’s key in the door, scrambling to grab the guitar.

“You’ll never guess how badly Bears embarrassed himself at lunch,” Mitch said, walking through the door. His back was to the living room as he took off his shoes and coat. “The waitress was making eyes at him so I told him to write his number on the receipt, right? Well this fucking guy wri— Auston, what the fuck are you doing?”

Mitch had turned around to see Auston holding the guitar, surrounded by candles. Auston cleared his throat awkwardly, mouth suddenly dry as the desert.

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, _right_?”

“No! Oh my god no!”

“Because like I love you and all but like …”

“Holy shit no.”

“Alright so if you’re not doing _that_ what the fuck ARE you doing?”

Auston ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Well, you said I wasn’t romantic and I know you don’t care,” he said over Mitch’s attempts to interrupt. “But I wanted to show you that I do care and this may not be as extravagant as whatever shit Willy gets up to with Kappy --”

“Wait, what do they have to do with any—”

“BUT,” Auston yelled over Mitch’s interruptions, “this is my way of being romantic so please shut up so I can get this over with.”

Auston took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

“You’re not ...” Mitch started, eyes glistening. Auston smirked, nerves trickling away.

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you_

“I’m literally going to kill you. You meet Adam Sandler once —“

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you  
Feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control_

Auston had never seen Mitch so red. Not even when Kerf had walked in on their incredibly naked reunion in Newfoundland. His eyes were bright and full of love and Auston never wanted to leave the warmth of his gaze.

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you_

Auston barely had time to put the guitar down before Mitch had thrown himself at him. He was kissing Auston’s face, hair, nose — anything he could reach. He grabbed Auston’s face between his hands, “you’re ridiculous, you know that right?”

“Ridiculously romantic,” Auston laughed. The embarrassment of singing — even in an empty apartment for only Mitch to hear — was worth it, just for this reaction. Mitch was practically speechless, joy radiating from the smile that spread from ear to ear. He quickly swiped a hand across his eyes, catching the tears that had sprung up.

“You dick you made me cry,” Mitch said, giving Auston a light shove.

“You cried at that Suburu commercial just the other night so I’m not feeling that special,” Auston smirked.

Mitch laughed, eyes still misty as he made to turn towards the kitchen. Auston grabbed him and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together.

“You know I love you right Marns?” Auston said, barely above a whisper.

“More than anything Matts,” Mitch replied, looking up into Auston’s eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Mitch pulled away. Auston immediately missed the warmth. “Oh, don’t worry” Mitch smiled, reading Auston’s expression, “I’m not done thanking you. Just figured I should fuel up on egg rolls and skittles before blowing your mind.”

”Definitely one of the sexiest things you ever said.” Auston rolled his eyes but felt a familiar warmth spreading in his stomach. The sooner they ate, the better.

“That’s why ya keep me around,” Mitch said, tearing into the takeout.

“So ... should I be concerned about how scared you were thinking I was proposing?” Auston asked.

“Nah,” Mitch laughed, mouth full of egg roll. “I just don’t want you to fuck up what I’ve got planned.”

Auston chuckled to himself before realizing exactly what Mitch had said.

“Wait, WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell about these idiots with me on twitter — @ fersurebud


End file.
